Project Summary/Abstract Recent attempts to estimate early stage prevalence of early stage dementia in the United States suggest that as much as 19% of the population over the age of 65 may be living with early stage disease. In early stage, function loss, particularly in the memory domain, significantly impacts instrumental activities of living (IADL) such as responsibility for own medications and scheduling. Solutions are needed that can adapt to the person with dementia and their caregiver through disease progression, tailor the level of support offered based on the changing needs of the dyad, and facilitate more time spent safely aging in place. In this project, an integrated virtual assistant (IVA) will serve as the interface between persons with dementia (PWD), their caregivers, and a suite of smart home technologies to provide aging-in-place support. Our long-term goal is to develop and commercialize IVA, a behavior tracking and reminder solution that will integrate smart home sensors, voice activation, and Artificial Intelligence (AI) into an easy-to-use application that provides tailored assistance to PWD and their caregivers as a dyad. The broader impact of these technologies is more time spent safely aging in place, better informed caregivers, and a reduction in caregiver burden and strain.